User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 115: Want U Back
Main Plot: Jeremy (Jeremy and Jamie are holding hands and walking through the halls) Jeremy: May everyone just take a moment to take a look as this lovely couple right here! Jamie: Jermy, stop it! (She laughs and kisses him) Caylee: Aw! You guys are insanely cute! Scott: I’m fangirling hard right now. Jeremy: Who isn’t! Caylee: Have fun you two. Jamie: I guess we’re a smash. Jeremy: This is just perfect. Life is good. Jamie: And it’s all because we finally put the stupid drama behind us. Jeremy: No more lies, no more craziness, let’s just be happy and normal. Jamie: That sounds amazing. I don’t think anything else is even left to split us apart. Jeremy: It’s us against the world, babe. Jamie: I like that. Jeremy: Me too. (He kisses her head and they continue to walk down the hall) Sub Plot: Danielle (Danielle is in choir talking to Alicia) Danielle: I hate these duets we have to do. We can’t even pick out partners. Alicia: Well I guess she knows who will sound good together. Danielle: Why can’t we sound good together?! Alicia: I’m going to get stuck with like Ethan or Brittany. Danielle: What’s wrong with Brittany? Alicia: Devil worshipper, hello? Danielle: Oh yeah, scary. Mrs. Litz: Alright, here are your partners for your contemporary duet project. You can check the list right now if you’d like. (Everyone gets up and Alicia gets to the list first) Alicia: Sophie! Sophie: I’m safe, yes! Danielle: Who did I get? Devon: Danielle, we’re partners! (Danielle looks annoyed and looks at Sophie and Alicia) Danielle: Oh…my god. (Alicia and Sophie look sympathetically at Danielle as Devon runs over to her) Devon: We got this in the bag! Danielle: Oh…I’m sure of it. Devon: So I’ll be over your house after school today around 3, seeya then! (Devon runs off and Danielle’s jaw drops) Danielle: Did he just invite himself over? Sophie: I wish you all the luck in the world. (Danielle groans and facepalms) Third Plot: Brittany (Brittany and Scott are walking in the hall) Brittany: I got partnered with Ethan for a duet in choir! Scott: Is that good? Brittany: No! Scott: Oh…okay EW! Brittany: You like him? Scott: Well he is…attractive… Brittany: You like Ethan! SHUT UP!! Scott: Calm down, not really…just a little. Brittany: Oh my god Scott, no! Levi: Hey, Brittany. Brittany: Oh! Levi…hi. Levi: Have you seen Blake anywhere? Brittany: B-Blake? Scott: No she hasn’t. She’s a little jittery cuz a guy tried to steal her purse. Levi: Oh…um thanks. Bye. Scott: Nice one, Britt. You know it would never work. Brittany: Just because we have different religions? Scott: Basically. Brittany: Relationships don’t revolve around religion. Scott: Yeah, but you know how some Christians are. They have to bring god into EVERYTHING. Brittany: Levi isn’t like that. Scott: How many times have you hung out with him? Brittany: Well…alone? None. Scott: Then how do you know that? Brittany: I- Scott: You don’t. It isn’t a bad thing to wait for someone, Britt. (Scott walks into his class and Brittany looks upset) Main Plot: Jeremy (Jeremy is sorting through FilmFridayz ideas and Julia knocks on the open door) Julia: Can I come in? Jeremy: Sure you can, what’s up? Julia: I just thought we might need a quick talk. Jeremy: About what? Julia: Listen, I know we had sex and…well now you’re dating my best friend but we’re probably going to be seeing a lot more of each other now and I don’t want anything to be weird. Jeremy: Of course not. We were friends before we had sex and we can go back to that. Julia: Cool because Jamie invited me to hang out with you guys tonight. Jeremy: She did? Julia: Yeah, hope you’re okay with that. See you tonight, I guess! (Julia leaves and Jeremy looks stressed) Jeremy: Yeah…that’s just…great… Sub Plot: Danielle (Danielle and Devon walk through her front door) Devon: So this is your house? Danielle: Yup… Devon: Aw baby pictures! Danielle: Why don’t we get to the project? Mrs. Hooper: Who is this, Danielle? Devon: Hi, I’m Devon. Danielle: We’re doing a project. Devon: You were such a cute baby, Dan-Dan! Danielle: Dan-Dan? Mrs. Hooper: You are so cute, would you like to stay for dinner? Danielle: Uh mom! Devon: I would love to! Danielle: Mom, aren’t we eating with the neighbors tonight? Mrs. Hooper: Oh yes, that’s right! Maybe tomorrow night, Devon. Devon: Sure! Mrs. Hooper: Have fun, guys! Devon: So I guess we’ll be hanging out a lot more. Danielle: That’s great. We should work on the song now. (Devon walks into the living room and Danielle slams her head against the wall and follows) Main Plot: Jeremy (Jeremy, Julia, and Jamie are watching a horror movie on the couch) Jamie: This is amazing… Julia: This is terrifying! Jeremy: That’s the point. Julia: I’m going for a pee break. Be back in a sec. (Julia leaves and Jeremy leaps onto Jamie’s lap) Jeremy: A moment of alone time. Wanna get it on? Jamie: No! You retard. Jeremy: Meanie. Jamie: I love you, though. Can I tell you something? Jeremy: Of course, what is it? Jamie: I’m not…ready for sex. Jeremy: Oh… Jamie: I don’t know when I will be, but…I hope you’re okay with a PG 13 relationship. Jeremy: Well, that means I have the relationship of a 13 year old. Jamie: I’m sorry…I just can’t right now. Jeremy: Yeah… (Julia comes back and sits down) Julia: What did I miss? Jamie: Nothing…don’t worry. Third Plot: Brittany (Brittany is walking into the school the next morning and is pulled aside by Levi) Levi: Hi. Brittany: Hi…do you need something? Levi: Do you like me? Brittany: Uh…yeah. Levi: Will you be my girlfriend? Brittany: Sure, but where did this even come from? Levi: I realized that I kinda like you. You’re edgy and rebellious…it’s hot. Brittany: It…it is? Levi: Yeah…very. (Levi and Brittany kiss and Eliza watches from behind, looking shocked) Brittany: Wow… Levi: Text me. (Levi walks away and Brittany freaks out and runs into the bathroom) Sub Plot: Danielle (Alicia and Danielle are at Danielle’s locker and see Brittany) Alicia: What’s her problem? Danielle: Who knows, but I’ve got bigger ones. Alicia: What happened? Danielle: My mom invited Devon over for dinner tonight. Alicia: EW WHY?! Danielle: I don’t know! What do I do? Alicia: Run away…far, far away. Don’t look back, girl. Danielle: I wish. Alicia: I thought you didn’t think Devon was “all that bad.” Danielle: That was when he was all up in Sophie’s grill, now that he’s in mine, I feel her pain. Alicia: I have an idea! Danielle: Tell me, I’ll do anything! Alicia: Invite Brad over as well. How creepy can Devon be in front of your boyfriend? Danielle: True…do you think Brad would care? Alicia: Don’t tell him Devon will be there until it’s too late for him to cancel. Danielle: You think he’d cancel? Alicia: It’s Devon, who wouldn’t cancel? Danielle: True… Brad: Hey babe, what’s up? (Danielle kisses Brad) Danielle: Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? Brad: Yeah! What for? Danielle: Just to…make you more comfortable around my parents. Brad: It should be fun, I’ll see you later. Alicia: Hah, fun. Poor guy has no clue. Danielle: Two people over for dinner in one night. Am I just that popular? Alicia: Oh shut up! (She closes Danielle’s locker and they walk off) Main Plot: Jeremy (Jeremy is talking to Isaac at his locker) Isaac: So she doesn’t want sex? That’s not the only good thing in a relationship? Jeremy: It kinda is! Isaac: Come on, Jer. If that’s how you really feel maybe you’re not ready for a relationship. Trey: Trouble in paradise? Jeremy: Jamie won’t have sex with me, is that bad? Trey: No, maybe she’s waiting a while. I mean you guys have only been dating for like a week. Jeremy: Plus she’s always worried about us hanging out too much and hating each other. Isaac: What? Jeremy: No clue. All I know is that…I want something and I kinda need it and Jamie won’t give it to me. Isaac: You’re seriously breaking up with a girl because she won’t have sex with you? Jeremy: I don’t know… Isaac: I hear Julia is free tonight, why don’t you jump in her bed again. Jeremy: Shut up! Trey: Alright, let’s bring the testosterone down here. Jeremy: Alright, I’m out. (Jeremy walks away) Third Plot: Brittany (Brittany runs over to Chloe and Eliza) Brittany: Guys, you’ll never guess what happened to me! Eliza: We know… Brittany: Is it spreading that fast?! Eliza: No! I saw it happen. Britt, why would you say yes to a guy when you know it won’t work out? Brittany: Who says it’s not going to work out? Chloe: He’s a devout Christian and you’re a practicing Satanist…those don’t really mix. Brittany: So? We could still work out. Eliza: You need to tell him. Brittany: Why? I will if he asks but until then I’m going to have fun not being single. Chloe: Being single isn’t all that bad. Brittany: Coming from someone who’s never experienced life not being single. Chloe: Listen, if you’re going to be a bitch then I’m just going to walk away. Brittany: No, let me walk away. You guys don’t run my life and you don’t get to tell me what to do. This is so messed up… (Brittany walks away and Eliza looks mad) Main Plot: Jeremy (Jeremy is pacing outside Julia’s door) Jeremy: Man, you’re gonna do something very stupid…for sex. Is it worth it…hell yes! (He knocks on the door and Julia answers) Julia: Jeremy? What are you doing here? Jeremy: Me and Jamie broke up…can I come in? Julia: Yeah, sure. Jeremy: Is anyone home? Julia: No…my mom is at work. What happened? Jeremy: I realized…it’s not her I want. It’s you. Julia: What? Jeremy: It’s always been you, Julia. Julia: Oh my god… (Jeremy kisses her and she kisses him back and stops him) Julia: You just broke up with my best friend, we can’t do this. Jeremy: I’ve waited so long for you to be mine…I just want to be happy and you make me happy. I’m tired of being sad, Julia. Julia: You came back…even after I almost ruined your relationship with Jamie. Let’s be happy… (Jeremy takes her hand and leads her to the bedroom, closing the door) Sub Plot: Danielle (Danielle, Brad, Devon, and Danielle’s parents are at the dinner table) Brad: These pork chops are amazing, Mrs. Hooper! Mrs. Hooper: Oh, thank you Brad. So Devon, are you and Brad friends? Devon: Oh yeah, we hang out all the time! (Brad gives Danielle and weird expression and shakes his head no to Mrs. Hooper) Mrs. Hooper: Oh…I see. Devon: May I say your hair looks amazing today, Danielle. Danielle: Uh…thanks… Devon: We should sing out duet for everyone! Danielle: No…we really shouldn’t! Mrs. Hooper: Danielle, don’t be mean. We would love to hear it. Danielle: Yeah…but my throat is a little sore and I don’t want to make it worse. Brad: Gotta keep your angel voice alive, babe. Devon: Hey babe, can you pass me the potatoes? Brad: Did you just call her babe? Danielle: Oh my god. Devon: Something wrong? Mrs. Hooper: Bradley, what is your problem? Devon: Yeah, Bradley? (Brad throws down his napkin and leaves for the door) Brad: Thank you for the dinner. Danielle: Brad, don’t go. Brad: I’m sorry, Danielle. (He slams the door and Danielle flinches) Devon: What a freak. Danielle: Shut the hell up! (Danielle slams her fork down and runs into the bathroom) Mrs. Hooper: Danielle! Where are your manners?! (Danielle closes the door and looks scared) Danielle: Alicia, your plans suck! Main Plot: Jeremy (The next morning, Jamie is in Jeremy’s lap) Jamie: So I’m going to this medieval fair this weekend with my sister…it’s lame I know, but if you wanted to come… Jeremy: Malady, I would be honored to be your knight. Jamie: You are so cute! Moon: Ew can’t you guys go cuddle in private maybe? Jamie: Jealous much? Moon: How about no. Julia: Hey guys! Moon: Hi! Jamie: What’s shakin? Julia: Aw, it’s cute you two are still staying friends! Jamie: Huh? Jeremy: Uh, Julia- Julia: After the breakup, you know? Jeremy: Hey, who wants some juice! I want juice! Jamie: What? We didn’t breakup! Jeremy: Of course not! Julia: Oh…oh my god. (Julia starts crying and Jamie runs up to her) Jamie: What is it? Julia: Jamie, please don’t hate me! Please! Jamie: What? Julia: Jeremy came to my house last night and said you guys broke up because he wanted me so we…we- Jamie: You fucked my best friend?! Jeremy: Jamie, please understand! Jamie: Understand what? Understand that you’re just a douche? Jeremy: Julia, I’m sorry. Julia: You are disgusting! I can’t believe I slept with you… Jeremy: Guys…I have needs. Jamie: Shut up! I never want to see you again, you pig! This time, we are broken up… (Jamie hugs Julia and leads her into the girl’s bathroom) Jeremy: Do you hate me too? Moon: No…but that was a douche move. Good luck getting out of this one… (Moon pats him on the shoulder and walks away) Jeremy: Stupid! Third Plot: Brittany (Brittany approaches Eliza by her locker) Brittany: I think I kinda owe you an apology… Eliza: Yeah. Brittany: I know you’re just looking out for me because you don’t want me to get hurt, but believe me, I know what could happen. Eliza: Well as long as nothing involving religion comes up, you should be safe, right? Brittany: Right. Oh, there he is! Levi: Hey babe, what’s up? Brittany: Nothing, just talking. Levi: Want to go on our first real date? Brittany: Sure! What did you have in mind. Levi: There’s this banquet tonight at the church and you’re supposed to bring a date…would you like to go? Brittany: Uh…well… (Eliza nudges Brittany from behind) Brittany: I would love to! (Eliza slams her head into her locker) Levi: Alright, I’ll pick you up at 6:30 tonight, okay. And dress nice. Brittany: Will do! (Levi walks away and Brittany looks back at Eliza) Brittany: Stupid? Eliza: Very. (Eliza slams her locker and walks off) Sub Plot: Danielle Danielle: Are you sure this is going to work? Sophie: It has to! Ethan: What are you two doing? Sophie: Devon has been stalking Danielle now so I’m going to make sure he sees her kiss Brad. That way he’ll know he doesn’t have a chance with her. Ethan: I don’t know if that will work. I mean Devon? What a psycho! Sophie: Devon, what’s up? Devon: Nothing, how about you? Sophie: Who cares. So, how was your date with Danielle? Devon: Amazing! I think I drove away that Brad guy and she’s going to go after me! Sophie: Oh really? Ethan: Not sure about that, bro. (Ethan points to Brad and Danielle making out and Devon looks mad) Sophie: Sorry, Dev. Devon: Yeah…whatever. I’ll win her over, I know it. (Devon rushes off and Ethan and Sophie start laughing and high five) Sophie: Of course, my plan was a success! Ethan: Yeah…until he tries something else. Sophie: Let’s just hope he doesn’t, okay? (Ethan walks away and Sophie looks concerned) Third Plot: Brittany (Brittany is in the lunch line with Scott) Brittany: How religious do you think Levi is? Scott: How am I supposed to know? Brittany: I don’t know… (They both head back to the lunch table) Brittany: Hopefully not too religious… Levi: Hey, who wants to enter prayer with me? Brittany: Oh god. Levi: Huh? Brittany: I said…oh god, I’m here! Levi: Alright, you can start us off. (Scott starts chuckling and Brittany kicks him under the table) Brittany: Uh…our father, who art in heaven. (Brittany starts choking) Brittany: I can’t talk! Someone else go! Levi: Hallowed be thy name. (Scott shakes his head at Brittany and she looks upset) Sub Plot: Danielle (Danielle closes her locker and Devon is standing there) Danielle: Ah! Devon, hi! Devon: I was wondering if you wanted to go out for pizza after school today. Danielle: Um…no. Devon: Why? Danielle: I don’t like you Devon, so please stop trying so hard. I’m never going to date you. (Danielle runs off and catches up with Alicia) Danielle: I feel bad! Alicia: Why? Danielle: I was just mean to Devon after he asked me out. Alicia: Good, maybe he’ll get the idea that you’re not going out with him…ever. Danielle: Maybe I didn’t have to do it so forceful though… Alicia: You don’t want to lead him on. He knows the truth and now he can move on. Danielle: I guess…I’m not cut out for this stuff though… Alicia: This is high school, babe, get used to it. Danielle: Ah, man. (They both laugh and walk to class) Main Plot: Jeremy (Jeremy sees Jamie and runs up to her) Jeremy: Jamie I just- Jamie: Save it, douchebag. (Jamie goes in the other direction and Jeremy looks upset) Isaac: It hasn’t even been a day. Give it time, man. Jeremy: I was so stupid to date her… Isaac: Don’t you mean you were so stupid to cheat on her? Jeremy: No…I knew that all I wanted was sex. Isaac: You’re not gonna be one of those guys who are addicted to it are you? Jeremy: I hope not…maybe being single is good. Isaac: Yeah, well I bet Julia and Jamie won’t ever talk to you again. Jeremy: I got sex. Isaac: Ands it was worth it? Jeremy: Kinda. Isaac: Oh my god, you’re stupid. Jeremy: From now on, just sex, no commitment. Isaac: Good luck with that buddy, you’ll need it. Jeremy: Oh will I? (Jeremy walks away and smirks) 'NEXT WEEK' Caylee: Did I miss something? CHANGE IS COMING Eliza: I heard it through an air vent! FOR EVERYONE Sadie: The group is falling apart. Eliza: I have to do something! Trey: I’m a BOY. Isaac: She’s a GIRL Jamie: Does it really matter? (Eliza rips up a picture) Eliza: Who’s coming with me? Scott: This should be interesting… (Trey hits the bathroom door with a chair) Chloe: Very interesting… NEW CLEARWATER ''' '''NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts